1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key case heads and is directed more particularly to means for permanently retaining an inner member within an outer member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonplace in the fabrication of key case heads to include as a step in the fabrication process the provision of a facility for retaining an inner member within an outer member. In some instances, after insertion of the inner member a crimping operation is performed in which portions of the inner or outer member are deformed in such a manner as to retain the members in their respective desired positions. In other instances, enlarged end pieces are added to either end to prevent escape of the inner member. In still other instances, the key hooks are relied upon to prevent separation of the inner and outer members. The latter retention means of course fails when all of the key hooks are removed.